Subspace Shortcut
Definition The Subspace Shortcut (also known as the Intersystem Bridge, the Intersystem Wormhole or unofficially Space Highway or Intersystem Highway, abbreviated as SSC or ISB ) is the only means of fast travel between Alpha Centauri and the Solar System. Developed in 2099 and deployed in 2112 and 2296, the Subspace Shortcut consists of two identical cone shaped beacons connected to a circular event horizon projector. The Shortcut utilizes the Grimsdottir-Croft-Principle of Subspace Tapping to find a shorter route from one beacon to the other. The open two-way shortcut allows for intersystemic travel with unprecedented speed. Due to the inherent random spatial fluctuations of subspace, a journey may take anywhere from three months to three days. The shortest travel time ever recorded was 450 milliseconds in 2276. Functionality Physics The SSC is based on Grimsdottir and Croft's theory of subspace which states that more than the three traditional dimensions of space exist in our universe. The unknown number of higher dimensions are collectively referred to as Subspace. Subspace is known to experience unpredictable waves of geometric distortion of absolutely random amplitude, frequency and wavelength. These fluctuations cause spatial distances to vary greatly in subspace, presumably dependent on the number of dimensions one 'skips'. Technology The Subspace Shortcut beacons are synchronized via quantum entanglement communication which allows for instantaneous transmission of both beacons' position and synchronization of procedures. To establish a connection, each subspace beacon continuously taps into subspace and plots routes through it to the complementary beacon. During this procedure, up to 1,500 subspace paths are opened at the same time. Both machines then find the one path with the shortest distance and close all other paths. This procedure is repeated a set number of times to find the shortest path in a certain amount of time. When an acceptably short path has been established, both beacons synchronously extend the event horizon of the subspace connection into the circular, ring-like structure called the event horizon projector. These rings are multiple hundred meters in diameter to accommodate even large ships. The portion of absolute subspace which is occupied by the path connection, is exempt from fluctuation which allows for safe and smooth fast travel between the beacons. This stability is not yet fully understood but Freeman Oxworth, a successor of Grimsdottir and Croft and project lead of the Maintenance Foundation, postulated the hypothesis of Spatial Coherence Bleed-In ''in 2411 which states that the three conventional dimensions have a fundamental property he called coherence. Coherence causes the traditional dimensions to be stable and free of random fluctuations. Many of the other dimensions lack this quality. Oxworth hypothesizes that connecting our three native dimensions and another three dimensions without coherence causes the quality of coherence to 'seep in' through the event horizon, causing the spatial fluctuations to pause and the tunnel to be safe for transit. '''Limitations' Due to the immense energy requirements of subspace manipulation, the Subspace Shortcut has a maximum active running duration of 15 weeks in a row. After this time, the energy reserves of both beacons will be depleted and the connection will be lost. Because of this, it is imperative to find a short enough path to facilitate a journey of 15 weeks or less. Even when shorter paths are found, the Shortcut will be active for 15 weeks and it is locked down after the required travel time is longer than the remaining active time. The connection will stay active until the end of the active cycle, to ensure safe arrival of all travelers. If, for example, the established path facilitates a five-week-journey, the Shortcut will be locked down after ten weeks but will stay active for another five weeks to ensure even the latest departed traveler reaches their destination. The Maintenance Foundation After the construction of the Subspace Shortcut and the launch of the second beacon aboard the Miranda colony ship, Lana Grimsdottir founded the Maintenance Foundation. This organization's only purpose is to maintain the Subspace Shortcut and stay impartial to all factions occupying the two systems. It receives funding from the Systems' Alliance and all independencies pay a Maintenance tax to fund the program.